


Apples in Space

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Miranda Shepard can't sleep, so her and Kaidan pass the time watching a vid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as part of a trade with Tumblr user [hashtag-no-lyfe!](http://hashtag-no-lyfe.tumblr.com/) She is an incredible artist and it was absolutely wonderful to work with her and to learn about her Miranda Shepard :)

The doors to the starboard cabin hissed open, the only sound on the otherwise silent crew deck.

Kaidan sat in a lounge chair, a book in his hands. He looked up and saw Miranda standing in the doorway, exhaustion clear on her face.

"Can't sleep?" He said, sitting upright in the chair.

"As usual. I stared at my ceiling for about an hour counting the number of upgrades available for each individual assault rifle in our armory, and then I started feeling pathetic so I figured I should get out of my cabin for a while before I completely lose my mind."

Kaidan laughed. He looked her over, his heartbeat rising steadily the longer she stood before him.

"Also, I hit my damn head getting out of the elevator again. That thing is meant for tiny people, I swear." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Have I ever mentioned I'm really into tall women?" Kaidan replied, his voice smooth.

Miranda laughed.

"Only a hundred times."

Miranda approached Kaidan as he stood up, planting a firm kiss on his lips which almost knocked him back down into the chair. 

“I'm sorry you can't sleep, but I'm glad you're here. Want to watch a vid or something?” Kaidan asked.

Miranda thought about it. Whenever she was doing something just for leisure, she felt guilty and unproductive. But it was late, and she knew there wasn’t much to do until the morning anyway.

“Which one?” She asked.

“Oh man, this one so bad that we have to watch it. It's called _Apples in Space._ It’s about a salarian farmer on Sur’Kesh who gets his farm taken over by the salarian mob and ends up creating an army of hyper-intelligent varren to take his farm back. It is _spectacular._ ”

“Oh my god, that sounds so unbelievably awful. We have to watch it right now.” Miranda replied, smiling.

Kaidan pushed a button to close the shutters over the room's massive window and placed a small device on the ground in front of the couches. A holographic screen was projected out from the top of the device and the movie began to play.

Miranda plopped down on the couch and arranged it so her feet were up on an ottoman, and Kaidan sat down beside her.

“Ugh, I can’t believe in the 22nd century vids still have previews. Can we skip over them?” Miranda said.

She felt her face grow warmer as Kaidan leaned in close to her, moving to where he was not even an inch away from her lips.

“Or we could find a way to pass the time during the previews.” Kaidan said, almost in a whisper.

Their lips met and Miranda wrapped her arms around the back of Kaidan’s neck, gently pulling him in closer to her. Kaidan immediately puts his fingers through her dark hair, caressing her cheek in the process.

The previews droned on and their lips didn’t part for a single moment throughout them. Both of them felt a familiar pleasurable ache in their jaws as they discovered each other’s tongues for what seemed like hours.

Kaidan heard the sound of the actual movie starting and a wave of sadness flooded through him. He’d kiss her forever if he could.

Their lips parted gently and Miranda put her hand on Kaidan’s cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb.

“I’ve decided I like the stubble. It’s really sexy on you. Well, everything is, but that's especially so. Also, we should definitely make out like teenagers like that more often.”

“I would be more than happy to oblige, Commander.” Kaidan replied.

“Alright, let’s watch this train wreck of a vid. I’m stoked.” Miranda said, leaning into Kaidan’s shoulder. He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly to him.

It had been about an hour into the vid, and Miranda’s eyes were glued to the screen. She was sitting up, leaning forward with her hands covering her mouth. She turned back to look at Kaidan, a horrified expression on her face.

“This vid is…it’s just all wrong Kaidan! Everything is wrong! They’re holding their weapons the wrong way, someone just called that pistol an SMG and I don’t think there is even such a thing as the salarian mob! Oh my god, this vid is so bad I may just die right here and now. All our work wasted, because _Apples in Space_ is what killed me.”

“Do you love it?” Kaidan replied with a laugh, a satisfied grin on his face.

Miranda turned her gaze back towards the vid.

“I _love_ it.” She said softly.

They spent the next hour alternating between laughing incredulously at the ridiculousness of what they were watching and pausing the vid every once in a while to get lost in each other’s lips yet again. Finally the vid ended and the credits rolled down the screen.

They both paused a moment and looked at each other.

“That movie changed my life, Kaidan. I am a changed woman.” Miranda said, her tone dead serious but a smile on her face.

“I figured as much.” Kaidan replied, smiling. He stretched his arms out behind him and let out a big yawn.

“Oh man, what time is it?” Miranda asked.

Kaidan glanced down at his watch.

“About 3 am.”

“Damn, that movie went by so fast I lost track of time.” Miranda said.

Miranda laid her head down on Kaidan’s lap, curling herself up on the couch. He reached down and kissed the top of her head. She let out a small yawn and closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling deeply.

“Was that a yawn I heard? Think maybe you can get some rest now?”

Before she could answer, Kaidan heard a soft snore coming from his lap. He smiled, grateful to see her resting. Before he knew it, he himself had also dozed off.

They both slept on the couch for a little while, until a noise woke Miranda up. She lifted up her head from Kaidan’s lap, slightly disoriented. Kaidan was woken up by her movement.

“You okay?” He said, still half-asleep.

“Yeah, I’m just surprised I fell asleep is all. That vid sucked the life out of both of us I guess.”

Kaidan let out a soft chuckle and they both sat upright on the couch, shoulders slumped forward.

“Come to bed with me? We still have a few hours before we need to be up again.” Miranda asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Of course.” Kaidan said, sleepy smiles on both their face.


End file.
